


【Good Omens】A/C 醉蛇

by dujs



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dujs/pseuds/dujs





	【Good Omens】A/C 醉蛇

克鲁利不想醒来，醉的感觉让他飘飘然。明明没有敞开翅膀，身体却像在云端，然后云间还有一位可爱的天使，就在他的旁边。  
所以克鲁利忍不住伸手去碰他。

“噢，你看起来可真......”

老旧的三件套，配色却是甜腻的奶茶系列，看不清面容，头发倒是卷卷的，这让克鲁利想起他的老朋友。想着想着就瘪了嘴，手指绕着人家的一撮卷毛打着转，也不管这怪异的行为。

亚茨拉斐尔头皮被猛的一拽，疼的他皱了眉头，轻轻地把克鲁利的手拿下来，他冲着周围人不好意思的露出腼腆的笑容，看着罪魁祸首靠在椅子上歪着头，墨镜后的眼睛不知聚焦在哪里。

他和往常一样坐的毫无防备，大大的v领外是修身的黑夹克，脖子上套着装饰领绳，腿岔的很开，整个人都是很放松的姿态。

 

撑着克鲁利起身，亚茨拉斐尔在隔壁桌的女士探究的目光中窘迫着加快步伐走出。他甚至用了点小奇迹忽视身上的重量，毕竟这个恶魔长胳膊长腿的还扭作一滩，严重阻碍了速度。

目送着两人离开，女士拿起酒杯抿了口，笑了。

真是，我都明白的。

 

 

刚迈出门口向克鲁利的宝贝车走去，跨在亚茨拉斐尔脖子上的胳膊就一用力，克鲁利掉转了身子将下巴搁在人家的肩窝，可怜的天使承受突如其来的重量差点后仰过去。

克鲁利的头发半长不长的，搔着他的脖颈，喘出的气息全数途径他的耳朵。

“噢噢...”  
天使本就雪白的皮肤彻底爆红，他不敢看四周的人——尽管这个时间晃荡的都是些不省人事醉鬼，手忙脚乱的把克鲁利塞进车里，深吸几口气才坐了进去。

呃，太过习惯坐在了副驾驶，亚茨拉斐尔愣了一下转头看看这个恶魔还有驾驶的能力吗，他并不想强制的帮人醒酒，因为他不知道这位老伙计究竟发生什么事了。

克鲁利老老实实的坐在靠椅上，被墨镜和发丝模糊了面容，衣服的领口却在刚刚一番折腾下开的更是厉害。微侧的姿势，亚茨拉斐尔可以看到很里面。

天使不自然的噢了一声转开视线，想了想又转过头探身把克鲁利扶正。

亚茨拉斐尔去摘克鲁利墨镜的时候，他并没有反应。

所以一幅难得一见的光景呈现在眼前，或者说是六千年未见过的一幕。

那双眼睛不像平日一般张大，眼皮、眼角都充血泛红。  
“亚茨......”

恶魔哭的时候悄不做声，干撇着嘴。他嘴角本就微垂，现在更是不高兴的耷拉着。

眯着眼睛又和平时带着打量的意味不一样 ，泪腺分泌的那些液体挂在睫毛上，透着金色的锐利瞳孔半遮半掩的倒是柔软了些 。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得那些水珠里都折射着金色的光——是不刺眼的，温煦的，光。

尽管这些可能都是人类躯壳附带的产物，但他想他喜欢这双眼睛。

不由自主的去帮克鲁利擦了眼泪，克鲁利眼周的皮肤被拉扯变形，索性就闭了眼，不想动弹，只是把脸靠向那只手，蹭了蹭——毕竟那掌心暖乎乎的，而蛇喜欢暖乎乎的。

 

“今天我失去了一个朋友。”

克鲁利身体舒舒服服的靠在椅背，心里却涌上难过，他开始絮絮叨叨的说话。

天使没少听过抱怨，却没见过恶魔这副脆弱的倾诉姿态，只是克鲁利有个他不认识的朋友，这让他有点受伤，他还以为他们只有彼此。

但他还是耐着性子听这个醉鬼讲话，可能因为身为天使的善良与耐心。（克鲁利从不觉得天使有这种品质，至少从前的他自己或是他认识的所有其他天使。）

“一个非常，非常，非常好的朋友。”  
克鲁利有点大舌头了，到最后两个字轻声从舌尖弹出去时，他沉默了一会儿。

“他不见了。”

“我在火里找遍了也没发现他，什么都没有了，连他那些那么宝贵的书都被烧的干净，明明平时有个折页都心疼的不得了，一本都没...噢不，还有一本，就一本在我......”

后面的话亚兹拉斐尔没听，他震惊于获取的信息，一时不知道该心疼这个人还是自己的书，或是原来克鲁利那个“最好”的朋友就是，自己。

 

“...我又只有我了。”

天使决定不去想别的，眼前这个失神的恶魔已经够他操心了，况且再珍贵的书怎么比得上克劳利呢？红着眼睛不知所措的恶魔比千万本书葬身火海还要令他心碎。

“嗨听着克鲁利，我没死，我就在这儿。”

被两只手捧住脸，克鲁利的竖瞳凝成了线，等他反应两秒才迟疑的嘟了嘴叫道“亚茨?”  
“嗯！”  
“天使?”  
“嗯！”  
“绵羊头可丽饼......”

“我在这儿克鲁利，但我不是绵羊头，这是我的发型师前阵子给我剪的，还有可丽饼真的很好吃。”

克鲁利笑了，他的天使一如既往的可爱。沾了酒气的唇就这么贴在那两片张合的嘴上，尖尖的鼻头抵住亚茨拉斐尔的鼻子。

克鲁利的吻热烈而深情，带着并不香甜的酒味。

但亚茨拉斐尔没躲开。

 

 

脖子上毫无用处的两条绳子不知什么时候被压到了，在那块儿被勒住的皮肉上留了红色的印子。

克鲁利醒了一些，恶魔可以感受到所有的恶意，尽管是一丝渺小的，微不足道的。

但却来自天使的恶意。

他那双蛇瞳紧盯着这个紧张兮兮咽着口水的天使

“你在想什么。”

“呃...”  
亚茨拉斐尔手足无措，他几乎要把自己的肮脏想法脱口而出，他是怎么勾住对方的领绳，看着纤长的脖子伸直，给这儿留下一圈难消的红痕。

“无所谓了。”恶魔没去读他的想法，用手指梳上额前的发丝。

还没等亚茨拉斐尔松口气，就被环住扯了过去，他薄薄的眼皮受不住细软的舌头，合起来打着颤，然后他听见耳边的低喃，带着酒后的嘶哑，和诱惑人心。

 

“在你脑子里想的那些东西的基础上，加倍，过分的对我吧。”

“天使。”

 

 

克鲁利放任自己醉着，他着实没少喝。刚刚是因为伤心过度不想醒来，而现在也不能随随便便打个响指让酒精消失。

因为他自己也无法否认，醉了的他，更加的...可以说是，坦率。

这个词放在他身上有些好笑。认识克鲁利的，不管是他的上司同事或是什么，只会觉得这个恶魔简直脸皮厚到不行，无耻而恶劣，可恨到牙痒。

但他现在确实是逃避般的带着醉意去亲他的挚友，领着对方的手摸进自己的衣服，恳求更多的更狠的触摸。

他甚至自己去润滑着后穴，用几根颤抖的手指。  
事实上，不止是手指颤抖，他的全身都没能平静下来。

“帮帮我吧，我做不到了，帮我...”

任谁被这双眼睛看着都不会无动于衷，更别提克鲁利已经带着亚茨拉斐尔的手去摸摸那罪恶的地方。

“你这、这条坏蛇！”

 

车里的空间狭小而拥挤，克鲁利只能蜷着腿跨坐在亚茨拉斐尔的身上，他尽可能的撑起身子了，可抵在腰上的唱片似乎阻止他离得更远。

“亚茨...”

终是受不住得倒在对方身上，他只能抱住亚茨拉斐尔来抵御被过深的侵入造成的刺激。

亚茨拉斐尔环着他的腰，这并不难，毕竟这个环形过于纤细且柔软。

就像他一直知道的那样，习惯于过分扭着胯走路的克鲁利，毫无自觉的在诱惑着人。

这种深入骨髓的引诱或许是克鲁利本身作为恶魔的职责。

他甚至还有一阵子喜欢穿短款的夹克和低腰的裤子，偏偏要露出一截腰身。

想到这儿的亚茨愤愤的手上使力，身下也加快了速度。但有人是承受不住的，破碎的求饶声最后转变为带着哭腔的呻吟。

克鲁利没有功夫再去把碍眼的发丝拨开了，他们黏在脸上，给他的视线造成了阻碍。后来他发现这应该怪眼眶里那些过溢的水。

随着一下猛烈的顶撞，克鲁利的头磕到车棚，那要掉不掉的泪水终于划过下颚，和着汗珠一同积在凹陷的锁骨。

亚茨拉斐尔不用尝都知道那是属于克鲁利的味道。

没有墨镜，没有拉下来的脸，没有絮絮叨叨的惹人厌的话，这个真实而忠于本性的克鲁利可爱到不行，也让他起了不该有的报复的心。

吐露狠毒话语的嘴唇被微撑开，两颗细小的獠牙甚至不会伤到亚茨拉斐尔的手，舌头会躲着那些手指，但结果只能被捉出来把玩。

没法吞咽的唾液依附在手指上，顺着指尖在喉结、胸膛、小腹留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

 

无论是克鲁利自己还是亚茨，都没有去碰克鲁利的前面，所以被干干脆脆的艹射出来当真是出人意料。

起码克鲁利自己并未预料到，他还晃着神儿呢，亚茨拉斐尔含住他耳垂得有好一会儿。

酒后和高潮余韵的恶魔简直乖巧的过分，只有身体会诚实的给出一切反应，像是腰侧轻微的触碰就会让他整个身子痉挛。

天使好心的等他缓过来，便继续进行。

 

“after you，my demon.”

 

 

 

时代、世纪、光阴，他们好像越来越像人类靠近，但这也没什么不好的。


End file.
